Evil Angel
by NamidaNoHao63
Summary: Songfic. non Yaoi just a one shot i hope of Hao taking Yoh on a ride with oversoul wings --which is sorta just implied. a little angsty, but at one point the end makes a good point.


alright, here we go again! another one-shot poem-like thing cuz... well, cuz everything seems to be on-hold...

**song:** "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin

**Diclaimer:** Kaome does NOT own SK! (yeah, Kaome LIKES to speak in the third person! it's fun! try it! it gets addictive!! 0.0)

Yoh: though she really wishes it.

Hao: yeah... but we'd HATE that... you'd swear she'd make us cry every other episode...

Kao: I would! Asakura angst is FUN. XD

**_(blah blah)_** are the lyrics

(blah blah) is Yoh speaking

_(blah blah) _is Hao speaking

oh yeah, one more thing. SmartAngel! if you happen to be reading this, your idea for the one-shot should be next!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hold it together_**

I am strong. I will keep my head up…

_**Birds of a feather**_

No reason to cry… right, Hao…?

_**Nothing but lies and crooked wings**_

What? Wings? Will you take me for a ride…?

_**I have the answer**_

_Yes. Come with me, I am strong. I will guide you._

_**Spreading the cancer**_

Will you teach me someday…?

_**You are the faith inside of me**_

_I might. …You know you couldn't be any more _you_ than you are? Don't ever let anyone change that._

_**No**_

I am? Imperfect me…?

_**Don't**_

_Don't say things like that. In my eyes, you're the best brother I could ask for._

_**Leave me to die here**_

You're just saying that! And sometimes you don't like me! How can you say you love me when the next day you try to kill me…?

_**Help me survive here**_

_I'll lend you my hand… please trust me. I'm your brother, Yoh… Brothers are supposed to trust each other…_

_**Alone**_

Don't say that. Don't you remember all that you've done? You say brothers should trust each other… But you didn't trust _anyone…_ Just leave me alone now… Tomorrow – just watch, tomorrow you won't be able to stand me…

_**I don't remember **_

…_Don't you want to go for a ride anymore…?_

_**Remember**_

_You seemed so excited…_

_**Put me to sleep Evil Angel**_

_Shh now… no more crying… Remember; you're strong…!_

_**Open your wings Evil Angel**_

Where are we going…?

_**I'm a believer**_

_Would you believe me if I told you I loved you for the brother you are to me…?_

_**Nothing could be worse**_

I would say I love you back… but why do you have to be so cruel sometimes…?

_**All these imaginary friends**_

…Oh… wow, look at all those people down there… they look like ants… can they see us? We're so high up. And… I'm sorry for what I said.

_**Hiding betrayal**_

Why aren't you talking...?

_**Driving the nail**_

…Hao…?

_**Hoping to find a savior**_

_I'm okay. Please… you don't have to worry about me. I'm strong, remember…?_

_**No**_

But Hao… your eyes say that you are sad…

_**Don't**_

_Don't mind it… I'm okay…_

_**Leave me to die here**_

You know… if I lost you… I dunno what I would do.

_**Help me survive here**_

Never leave me, ok?

_**Alone**_

_I won't… you're my brother. I won't let you feel lonely anymore. I'm so sorry… all of this was my fault… I shouldn't have tried to hurt you… pleas forgive me… if _anything_ brothers shouldn't hurt each other…_

_**Don't surrender**_

You're not talking again.

_**Surrender**_

You sure you're alright…?

_**Put me to sleep Evil Angel**_

_I'm fine… I might be tired… but that won't stop me. I want you to be happy, Yoh… so I'm letting you have good time. Didn't you say you always wanted to know what it felt like to fly…?_

_**Open your wings Evil Angel**_

_Want to go higher?_

_**Fly over me Evil Angel**_

_We can kiss the sun…_

_**Why can't I breathe **_

_Touch the moon…_

_**Evil Angel?**_

You're trembling.

_**Put me to sleep Evil Angel**_

_Maybe we can rest on the clouds…? Will they let us…? Or would they betray us like…_

_**Open your wings Evil Angel**_

...Hao…

_**Fly over me Evil Angel**_

…_Does it have to be 'Evil' Angel…?_

_**Why can't I breathe **_

Why are you crying, Niichan…?

_**Evil Angel?**_

I thought you said you were strong.

* * *

k! Please review? see that little button in the corner...? just click that thing... X3 just kidding! but please let me know what you think!

flames are always welcome... unless you have SOF... 0.0


End file.
